It is known to control the shape of an inflatable vehicle occupant protection device to help protect occupants of a vehicle during a vehicle crash. One way to control the shape of an inflating air bag is with releasable tethers. The releasable tethers may have tear stitches that tear under certain conditions to release the tethers.